


Sky High

by PhoenixHeart62442



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, G!P, Lexa's Dick, Mile High Club, Plane, Smut, blowjob, short and sweet, this is pure sin so sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHeart62442/pseuds/PhoenixHeart62442
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I want you, Lexa. I want you in my mouth, now. I can’t wait any longer.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Lexa’s grip loosened and her eyes darkened. Clarke could already feel her growing hard. Lexa raised her eyes and glanced around, checking that nobody was paying them any attention. Once she confirmed it, she swallowed hard and gave Clarke a short nod of assent. Clarke grinned and unzipped Lexa’s pants.</i>
</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Clarke and Lexa are horny girlfriends who can't wait to get each other off while on a plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky High

Clarke closed the book she was reading with a snap and sighed. She had been sitting on the plane for three hours already and was getting restless. But there were still two and a half hours of the flight left to go. She and Lexa were flying from their home in Seattle to Hawaii for the week. Lexa had a business conference to attend in Honolulu, so they decided to extend their time there and make it a nice getaway trip together. 

They certainly deserved it after the past couple months of being swamped with work. Clarke was pulling night shifts at the hospital and Lexa had been staying late at the office almost every night, so their time together had been sparse. They’d barely been able to make time to have sex once a week, much less their preferred daily sessions. The sexual frustration was killing Clarke, and she couldn’t wait to get to their suite so she could have Lexa all to herself for a whole week. Lexa’s company had pulled out all the stops, so they’d gotten first class tickets and would be staying at a luxurious resort. There was no doubt it would be amazing, but the anticipation was brutal. Suddenly Clarke couldn’t sit still, and she wondered how she was possibly going to make it through the rest of this flight.

She glanced over at Lexa next to her, who was sitting with her earbuds in, engrossed in a documentary on wolves she had playing on the screen in the seat back. She sat with arms crossed and legs slightly parted, utterly relaxed. Of course Lexa would be calm and collected on a five and a half hour flight, as she always was. Unlike Clarke, who was one of the most impatient people on the planet. Ever the stoic, strong and level-headed leader at work, Lexa only really let her guard down and let loose around Clarke, especially in the bedroom. Those times when Lexa gave into her urges and dominated Clarke were some of Clarke’s favorite memories. 

Thinking about it now sent a surge of heat through her, and she lowered her eyes to Lexa’s lap. She sought out the slight bulge there, and felt a pulse between her own legs when she found it. The desire to touch, to taste, to pull Lexa’s cock out of her pants and worship it right there in the plane thousands of feet in the sky became overwhelming. 

They had plenty of room in their first class seats. Because it was a late night flight, the lights were out and the passengers in the aisle across from them were fast asleep. Even the flight attendants were finished with their duties and sitting in the back. 

Clarke leaned over to Lexa and gently nibbled on her earlobe. 

“Lexaaaa,” she whined, nuzzling into her neck.

“What is it, Clarke?” Lexa asked, pausing her documentary and removing her earbuds to give Clarke her attention.

“I’m bored,” Clarke pouted.

“Are you finished with your book? Do you want to watch a movie?” Lexa asked with her brow furrowed.

“No, I want to have fun with you.”

Lexa bit her lip in confusion. 

“Like what?”

Clarke stared into Lexa’s green eyes intently, and placed a hand on her thigh. She slowly ran it up her leg higher and higher, until she brushed over Lexa’s cock, making her gasp.

“Clarke!” she hisses in a whisper, gripping Clarke’s wrist in an effort to remove it. “Someone could see us. Jesus, we’re on a public plane.”

Clarke keeps her hand where it is and begins to rub Lexa through her slacks. 

“No one will see. It’s dark and they’re all asleep. Didn’t you tell me you’ve always wanted to join the Mile High Club? I want you, Lexa. I want you in my mouth, now. I can’t wait any longer.” 

Lexa’s grip loosened and her eyes darkened. Clarke could already feel her growing hard. Lexa raised her eyes and glanced around, checking that nobody was paying them any attention. Once she confirmed it, she swallowed hard and gave Clarke a short nod of assent. Clarke grinned and unzipped Lexa’s pants. She slipped a hand inside and pulled Lexa’s cock out, loving how she could feel it harden in her grasp. She began to stroke it languidly, and before long Lexa was standing fully erect, her eyes closed and breathing deeply. Clarke admired it for a moment, so long and proud and aching for more of her attention.

Clarke lowered her head and placed her lips on the tip. She kissed it tenderly and Lexa shuddered. 

“Clarke,” she pleaded, looking down at her with need.

Clarke poked her pink tongue out and swirled it around the tip, tasting Lexa’s unique musky flavor. Then she fully wrapped her lips around the head and Lexa groaned audibly, but the roar of the plane’s engines swallowed the sound. Only Clarke could hear her noises of pleasure. 

Clarke gripped the base of Lexa’s cock firmly and began to move her mouth up and down the shaft, coating it with a glaze of saliva. Clarke’s mouth felt so good, so hot and so  _ wet _ , and Lexa gripped her armrests tightly, knuckles turning white. The sight of Clarke’s blonde head bobbing up and down in her lap and the sounds of her cock going in and out of her mouth were turning Lexa on more than she would care to admit, and she knew she wasn’t going to last long. The absence of regular sex had been driving her crazy, too.

The urge to start thrusting up into Clarke’s mouth was becoming overpowering, but the small space and their position wasn’t conducive to it, so she contented herself with placing a hand on the back on Clarke’s head and gently guiding her. As Lexa’s shaft became slicker with Clarke’s saliva and her own pre-cum, Clarke was able to slide it further and further down her throat. Lexa was big, and Clarke couldn’t always take it all, but she was getting better. It was definitely easier when Lexa was sitting down rather than standing with Clarke on her knees. 

Clarke moved her hand up and down Lexa’s cock along with her mouth, covering the area she couldn’t quite fit. She could feel Lexa throbbing and hear her increasingly labored breathing and knew she was close. One more calculated maneuver could send her over the edge. Clarke relaxed her throat and parted her lips further to take Lexa in as far as she could. She slid her mouth down the hilt inch by inch until she had it completely sheathed and her nose touched Lexa’s stomach. The head bumped the back of Clarke’s throat and Lexa’s hand tightened reflexively in Clarke’s hair, holding her head down in her lap. Clarke breathed through her nose and her throat constricted around Lexa’s cock, and then it gave a pulse before Lexa was shooting her hot come straight down Clarke’s throat, her head thrown back and mouth open in a silent shout. 

Lexa loosened her grip, allowing Clarke to slowly release Lexa from her mouth with a pop. Clarke swallowed and licked Lexa’s length a few more times, cleaning up a couple stray drops. She sat up and gave one last stroke, noticing how prominently the thick vein was standing out now.

“Fuck, Clarke,” Lexa said, looking at her with hazy eyes. “That was so hot.” She pulled her in for a kiss.

“I thought so too,” Clarke replied, smiling and sitting back in her seat. 

“What about you?” 

“I’m not sure people wouldn’t notice you going down on me, Lexa. You need to stay in your seat. And I’m in the aisle.” 

Lexa pondered for a minute, wanting to return the favor after the fantastic orgasm Clarke had just given her. 

“I’ve got it! Throw this blanket over your lap.” 

Clarke placed the complementary plane blanket over herself, and Lexa quickly slipped a hand underneath and down the front of her pants. She was pleased to find that Clarke was already soaking wet. She coated her fingers with Clarke’s juices before circling her clit. Clarke moaned lightly and leaned her head back with eyes closed. Lexa alternated between dipping her fingers inside Clarke’s pussy and pressing tight circles onto her swollen clit. She had to work fast to ensure nobody was going to walk by and guess what they were up to. She pressed more firmly with the pad of her finger in just the spot she knew would have Clarke squirming. Clarke was trying to discretely roll her hips up into Lexa’s hand. Lexa kept up her pressure and rhythm, and then Clarke was writhing in her seat, coming with her eyes squeezed shut and biting her lip hard to prevent herself from screaming as she came. 

Lexa pulled her hand out from under the blanket smugly.

“Worked like a charm.”

Clarke sighed contentedly and leaned her head against Lexa’s shoulder. 

“I can’t wait to get to Hawaii.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this while sitting on a plane a few days ago. I have never given a blowjob or touched a penis, so please forgive me for any inaccuracies here.


End file.
